totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Co zrobisz by mnie wystraszyć?
Total Drama: Locked Terror ''' '''Odcinek 5! Poprzednio: Niewiele zmieniło się u zawodników. Zadanie wymagało jednak wiedzy i znajomości kilku sezonów TD. Tą znajomością wykazali się Socjopaci. Sześć Serc okazało się wręcz katastrofalną porażką i przegrali zadanie. Umarł Tyrone. Czy drużyna podąży złym torem? Czy Socjopaci wreszcie przegrają albo Jamnikom uda się zająć pierwsze miejsce? Kto zginie następny? Total Drama: Locked Terror Muzyka Opening podobny do tego z piosenką. Kilka obrazków miasta i odliczającego zegara. Wystrzał z pistoletu niszczy ekran i ujawnia napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror". Claire stoi wraz z Nastasią i Aishą. Nastasia popycha Aishę i ucieka. Miejsce za nimi eksploduje. Później Claire wbija swój miecz w ziemię. Zdjęcie zawodników. Następnie uczestnicy pokazywani są ze swoimi motywami. Eksplozja samolotu o wieżę . Amy strzela do jakiejś dziewczyny. Strzał z armaty. Jurgita z kosą. Zamaskowana osoba krocząca przez główny plac podczas burzy. Katie z napisem BFF. Levianne z ustami zaklejonymi taśmą. Maggie z wieloma twarzami. Zderzenie pociągu z wieżą. Majli z kulą do burzenia. Marta z kukiełkami. Zdjęcie klasowe wszystkich. Niang z poszarpanymi ubraniami. Zdjęcia śmiejących się i płaczących dzieci. Nicky ze szminką i mikrofonem. Piers z odznaczeniami wojskowymi. Pożar w jednej z dzielnic. Sadie z napisem "Friend". Shawn z obrazkiem Zombie. Selene z czarnym notatnikiem. Zdjęcie wszystkich podczas egzekucji. T'Ji ze zwariowaną Emotką. Obraz przedstawiający osobę powieszoną. Strzały z pistoletu mechanicznego. Vivian z hipsterskimi okularami. William z plikiem banknotów. Ktoś pali starą fotografię.. Kilka zdjęć miasta. W oddali pędząca Lucy a za nią Nastasia i Amy. Widać Claire przecinającą kilka osób. Następnie kogoś zamaskowanego trzymającego bilet do domu. Ekran ponownie pęka i ponownnie odsłania napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror" Korianth: Ogólnie jest baardzo mokro, ciągle pada, lekka wichura więc przebywanie zbyt duże na dworze może skończyć się chorobą :P Sektor Socjopatów: Cała drużyna spała jak zabita (poza Piersem) po zajebistejszyn kolacji u Claire. Shawn się obudził. Shawn: Zieeew... ale było super... Levi w międyczasie spała jak zabita. Został pokazany jej sen. Była na wczorajszej kolacji, kiedy własnie miał być podawany pysznie pzyrządzony kurczak. Kiedy Levi zdjęła z niego pokrywkę, była tam mała karteczka z napisem "Już niedługo Cię dopadnę.". Levi momentalnie się obudziła. Levianne: 'HYYY!! ... '''Levianne: '''Ups, hehe...:] '''Levianne(Pz): '''Dziwny był ten sen...Chyba to nie jest aluzja, do mojego uwodzenia i okradania chłopaków, co nie? (please) A poza tym...Jestem zła na Selene, że nie pozwoliła mi uczestniczyć w zadaniu, chociaż nic mi się tym razem nie przytrafiło...No, nie licząc tamtej kobry...(please) Do tego Shawn mnie irytuje. Chociaż cieszę się, że William został! :) A pro po naszej "sztuki" będę też kostiumografką, o ile jest tu coś w miarę podpasującego do kryminału. (please) ''Nicky już się uspokoiła, chyba. '''Nicky: Noo.. to co w ogóle mamy robić? <3 Levianne: To skomplikowane, ale najpierw musimy sprawdzić Twoje umiejętności aktorskie. <3 Załóżmy, że Miłosz został zabity, a ty jesteś tym wstrząśnięta. Dajesz. <3 Czekała na grę aktorską Nicky. '' '''Nicky:' CO?! Nicky trochę się zdenerwowała, ale przypomniała sobie, że ma grać. <3 Nicky: NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Zaczęła ryczeć i podniosła ręce. Nicky: '''Boshe, czemu to zrobiłeś! Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! ''Przybita Nicky położyła się na podłodze i zaczęła się trząść. '' '''Nicky: Dobrze? ^^ ... Levianne: Łaaał. *-* Emm, to znaczy, świetnie! Teraz Shawn, ty spróbuj poudawać nieżywego. ... Levianne: Aaa, zaraz. >:) No to może przejdźmy do najważniejszego, czyli scenariuszu. Zacznijmy od scen, w których Nicky i Miłosz, a w tym przypadku Shawn, spędzają radośnie czas bawiąc się, będąc na pikniku itp., a później pokazana jest scena ze zwłokami otoczonymi przez policjantów i Nicky. Kto jest za? (: Shawn: Emm... okej... ale mam tu coś dla Ciebie. Wyjął z kosza lekko podarte rękawiczki z napisem "McQueen - you r the sexi!". Były lekko rozerwane na palcu. Shawn (PZ): Podczas tego wszystkiego prowadziłem śledztwo. W koszu był sprzęt małego detektywa więc go użyłem na notatniku. Znalazłem odciski Levi, a raczej bardzo mały jeden odcisk. Potem rękawiczki, a na końcu to że jest jedyną suką w drużynie... jestem pewien, że to ona schowała mi ten notatnik bym wyleciał! Shawn: Soooł... jakie jest twoje usprawiedliwienie? (jakby co to Selene nie złapała wcześniej tego notatnika xDDD) Sam notatnik TERAZ był obok Selene xDDDD Levianne: Emm? Nie wiem skąd masz te rękawiczki, ale moje są tu, a tych bym na pewno nie założyła - są z zeszłego sezonu! Wyjęła z Gucciany swe rękawiczki. (troll) Levianne: A poza tym, na prawdę, jakiś zestawik małego detektywa, który pewnie nawet nie działa...W ogóle to o co Ci chodzi? Nikogo nie obchodziło, co wygaduje Shawn, więc Levi zaczęła negocjować dalej. Levianne(Pz): ??? Levianne: Następnie Piers mówi coś w stylu "Wie pani, jak do tego doszło?" a Nicky "Nie, nie wiem!! ;((". xD Żeby wszystko wyglądało bardziej dramatycznie, założę moją spódnicę i koszulę od Oscara de la Renty. A wy, macie jakieś zapasowe ciuchy??? Shawn: Chwila... ty podsłuchujesz mnie w pokoju zwierzeń! Muzyczka TAM TAM TAAAM. Nastasia siedziała na krześle i wysłuchiwała tych wszystkich bzdet drużyny (tak, ona tam jest :P), w końcu wstała i postanowiła przemówić drużynie do rozsądku. Nastasia: Błagam, nie zachowujcie się jak dzieci... Levi, nie wiem, czy robisz to specjalnie, czy jesteś taka głupia, ale ja też mam występować, a jakoś nie znalazłaś roli dla mnie... moja propozycja, żebyście nie polegli, niech ktoś porządny weźmie wszystkich w garść i nie robi dramatu z głupiego notatnika i jakichś rękawiczek, bo wasza rozmowa do niczego mądrego nie prowadzi... Oczywiście, jeśli raz przegracie, to nic się wam nie stanie, przecież zawsze macie kogo wywalić <3... Problem tkwi w tym, że nie chcę przegrać z Amy i Aishą, więc zróbcie coś porządnego! Moim zdaniem Selene i Nicky powinny razem rządzić, bo wydają się najbardziej pomysłowymi osobami w drużynie! Oczywiście reszta może wtrącać swoje pomysły! Uśmiechnęła się i czekała na obrót sytuacji... Nicky: Jestem najbardziej pomysłową osobą w drużynie? <333 Spojrzała na Selene. Nicky: A, tak. Jesteśmy. Hihi. ^^ Nicky ponownie założyła kapelusz detektywa. '' '''Nicky: '''Już za chwilę ta pusta głowa będzie pełna pomysłów, mówię wam. <3 '''Levianne: 'ŻE CO!? To ja jak na razie najwięcej wymyśliłam, a Piers, Jurgitka i Selenka niczym się nie zajęły, a to Shawn dramatyzuje o te rękawiczki... Przewróciła oczyma. Levianne: '''A pro po, po prostu widziałam jak go używałeś? I fakt, zapomniałam o Tobie. Ty możesz... ... ... ... '''Levianne: '''Zostać drugą zabitą osobą! ^^ '''Levianne(Pz): '''No co, nie chciało mi się wymyślać kolejnej roli, a już dość się namęczyłam. (please) '''Shawn: Nie żeby co, ale Levi... ty jesteś chyba pojebaną złodziejką próbującą wywalić tych uczciwych! Dlatego może pozwolicie działać kapitanowi... soł, Selene? Levianne: '''Puerdołami zajmijmy się później, a jako że Selene z niewiadomych powodów nie chce z nami pracować, musimy sobie poradzić sami. '''Levianne(Pz): '''Ja pie*dolę, co za debil...Próbuje mi niszczyć reputację, a odpadła już jedna czwarta, więc muszę starać przygarniać do siebie ludzi, ale szczerze, jedynie Niang wydaje mi się fajna, a na ironię losu jestem w drużynie z moimi przeciwnikami...Nie licząc Nicky. :) ''NIKT, ALE TO NIKT JEJ NIE PODSŁUCHIWAŁ, NIIIIKT. '' '''Shawn: To... może zrobimy tak: Wszyscy umarli w nieznanych okolicznościach, poza zabójcą i Sherlockiem? Levianne: 'Nie. Wszystko jest już ustalone, a tylko 2 osoby się w ogóle odzywają? Nie. A chcecie się nazywać tak jak w realu czy wymyślić sobie jakieś pseudo imię? ^^ '''Shawn: '''Nie. '''Levianne: '''Ołkej. Teraz jeszcze tylko sceografiaa. Kto chce poszukać mebli? ''Od Selci: Na początek - Levi miała zły notatnik. Selene miała swój cały czas w wewnętrznej kieszeni swojego ubioru i nigdzie nie napisałam, że go zgubiłam. Władze online są już powiadomione, kolejne takie akcje to ostrzeżenia dla Was. Nie będę się prosić 10 razy. Selene cały czas zapisywała plan ich przedstawienia w swoim notatniku co chwila coś kreśląc. Rozejrzała się po okolicy i zwołała swoją drużynę. Każdy był odpowiedzialny za jakąś część. Shawnowi poleciła udanie się w stronę opuszczonego budynku, aby przywiózł nieco gruzu, pustaków i starych mebli. Jurgitę poprosiła o skombinowanie czerwonej farby i wytworzenie prowizorycznych narzędzi typu włócznie, noże, które miały służyć za rekwizyty. Nicky i Levi miały współpracować przy kostiumach. Selene i Piers z kolei zajęli się przeszukiwaniem różnych płacht i makiet, które znajdowali w hangarze. '''Selene: '''Zbierzemy się tu za godzinę. Potem zawołamy Nastasię, przedstawię Wam scenariusz i zaczniemy się przygotowywać. '''Jurgita: Tak jest! Levianne: 'Okej Nicky. Jako że widzę, że trochę znasz się na modzie, powiesz mi, w co chciałabyś być ubrana. ''Czekaua. ''Selene: Znajdź dla Nicky jakąś białą sukienkę. Dla siebie jakiś zwykły strój. Dla Shawna zbroja, dla reszty jakieś podarte peleryny i płaszcze. Piers zostanie w tym co ma. Dla Nastasii jakąś długą, czarną suknię.'' '''Nicky: Niee, biały mnie pogrubia. ;u; Ubiorę kremową. <3 Zachwycona swoim pomysłem, zaczęła się przygotowywać. '' 'Selene: '''Okeej...kremowa też ujdzie. Grunt, by była jasna. Odparła szykując makietę miasta. Levianne: '''Znalazłam jakiś ubłocony płaszcz, może być? ;u; '''Levianne(Pz): '''Skompromitowałam się przed całą moją drużyną, przez tą idiotkę! Muszę być sprytniejsza niż ona...Ergh, oby to przedstawienie jakoś wyszło... Przygotowania 6Serc: Sadie chwyciła za pustą kartkę i zaczęła pisać na niej coś piórem. Zajęło jej to trochę czasu, gdy skończyła dumna z siebie podniosła kartkę do góry. Podała do wglądu każdemu obecnemu Sercu łącznie z Aishą. '''Sadie: No to do roboty! Oto scenariusz. Przemyśliłam wszystko co do najmniejszych szczegółów. Sadie zaczęła przeglądać wieszak z kostiumami, wyjęła podarte spodenki i podała je Niang. Sadie: '''To do ciebie pasuje idealnie! Będziesz w nich wyglądała uroczo, zaufaj mi. A koszulki nie musisz ubierać żadnej żeby było bardziej drastycznie. Widziałam parę horrorów. Tam zazwyczaj laski i kolesie chodzą bez koszulek. '''Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Przez te ostatnie dni coś do mnie doszło. Nie mogę się załamywać, nie tego chce moja drużyna. Jestem kapitanką i muszę postawić ich na równe nogi. Nawet kosztem, że oszukam samą siebie. Walczę nie tylko dla siebie i dla Katie, walczę dla całej mojej drużyny. Kocham was ludzie! Sadie: 'Ekhem, więc tak, zaczynam. Niang, ty zagrasz psychopatyczną pani naukowiec, która przeprowadza eksperymenty na ludziach. Twoimi królikami doświadczalnymi będę ja i Katie. William, ty zaś zagrasz policjanta. Sadie wyjęła kostium policjanta i podała go William'owi. '''Sadie: 'Świetnie się nadaje. Myślę, że będziesz wyglądał w nim uroczo. Sadie przystawiła sobie długopis do brody drapiąc się po niej, po chwili schowała długopis za ucho. '''Sadie: '''Aisho, dla ciebie mam natomiast przygotowaną specjalną rolę. Na pewno ci się spodoba. Przeczytaj ten scenariusz! Sadie wręczyła Aishi scenariusz do ręki. '''Sadie: '''Więc ja i Katie zagramy kobiety, które padną ofiarą okrutnych eksperymentów Niang. Niang będzie osobą chorą psychicznie, która będzie miała zaburzenia afektywne dwubiegunowe. Cała scena musi być napełniona grozą, prowadzący muszą się tego bać. Pamiętajcie, że niezależnie od okoliczności zawsze można stworzyć coś z niczego! Idąc tym tropem rozumiewania tym, czego najbardziej teraz potrzebujemy są wiarygodne rekwizyty, ekhem... aktorstwo, i po prostu dobre chęci. Bez dobrych chęci nic nie ugramy. Sadie objęła całą swoją drużynę i Aishe. '''Sadie: '''Myślę, że będzie dobrze nam się pracowało. Musimy zniszczyć tą przeszkodę, która stoi nam na drodze co odcinek i nigdy nie pozwala wygrać. Musimy ją ominąć. Sadie spojrzała do szafki w której znajdowało się parę rekwizytorów. Zaczęła je przeszukiwać. '''Sadie: Wiem co się na pewno nada. Ketchup, haha! Albo sos pomidorowy! Coś musi służyć za krew. Sadie wszystkich po kolei zmierzyła wzrokiem. Sadie: No tak, została jeszcze kwestia pomysłów. Macie jakieś inne sugestie? Ktoś się z czymś nie zgadza? Możemy wszystko zmienić, ważne by pracować w grupie i osiągnąć jak najlepszy efekt końcowy. Musimy zauroczyć widzów. William: Zauroczyć widzów? Stanowczo musiał zaprzeczyć. William: '''Sam zamysł niezły.. acz co ma robić policjant w takim psycho horrorze? Zresztą.. Może nieco zamienić tą historię. Podszedł nieco przed siebie. '''William: Dziwny hotel, martwe otoczenie, jedyna oaza. Dwie dziewczyny wybierające się na imprezę. Ekscentryczne małzeństwo. Zbiegła psychopatka. Zaginięcie jednej z dziewczyn, uwięzienie, próba pochwycenia, zabójstwo, wszystko w pięknym horrorowym klimacie! Wskazał jedynie ogólniki by jakoś nadać zamysły na dalszą część historii. William: 'W końcu jak się za coś zabrać, to z rozmachem! Przystanął obok pozostałych z drużyny. '''William: '''Nie szuflatkujmy wszyskich. Niech każdy będzie psycho na swój spósób. '''Aisha: '''Taak, psychola to ja umiem zagrać perfekcyjnie. <3 Chociaż w sumie wystarczy że będę sobą. ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)'Aisha: 'Przy okazji przypomniało mi się, że nadal czekam na nominację do Oscara za moje wspaniałe scenki z półfinału ATP. ;u; ''Katie tylko przez większość czasu stała i przytakiwała. Sadie przytaknęła Williamowi chichocząc. 'Sadie: '''Twój pomysł jest lepszy! Jeeej, jesteś taki kreatywny! ''Sadie zaczęła wszystkim wydawać role. '''Sadie: To chyba oczywiste, że dwie dziewczyny wybierające się na imprezę zagram ja i Katie! Sadie mocno uściskała Katie i zaczęły się cieszyć. Sadie: 'Ekscentryczne małżeństwo to William i Niang, a ekscentryczna psychopatka... Aisha, tak, to zdecydowanie rola dla ciebie, hihi! ''Sadie wzięła się za szukanie nowych strojów. Znalazła dwie obcisłe, różowe sukienki. Zaczęła się nimi zachwycać. 'Sadie: '''Jeeeejku, Katie, spójrz! Od zawsze o takich marzyłyśmy, przymierzmy je! ''Sadie i Katie weszły do przebieralni, gdzie przebrały się w różowe sukienki. Niestety, sukienka Sadie rozerwała się i musiała nałożyć na siebie większy rozmiar. '''Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): Weszłam do przebieralni i nagle sukienka mi się rozerwała. Z jakiego oni robią to materiału?! Musiałam wziąć większy rozmiar, a wcale nie jestem taka gruba, ja po prostu mam kobiece kształty, których pozazdrości mi niejedna kobieta! Sadie poszukała jakiegoś kapelusza. Sadie: Ten kapelusz wygląda na ekscentryczny. Jeśli ty zagrasz takiego mężczyznę, trzeba to odzwierciedlić poprzez strój. Kapelusz moim zdaniem idealnie na tobie leży. I może jeszcze... garnitur? Sadie wyjęła jakiś garnitur, który podała Williamowi. Sadie: 'Wtedy będziesz wyglądał jak elegancka śmierć. No i nie zapomnijmy oczywiście o tym! ''Sadie zawiesiła Williamowi na szyi wisiorek z wielką czaszką. Taki sam zawiesiła Niang. Zaczęła szukać jakąś suknię, w końcu znalazła długą, krwistoczerwoną i podała ją Niang. Znalazła też buty na obcasie męskie oraz damskie, którymi obdarzyła Williama oraz Niang. 'Sadie: '''Według mnie ta suknia będzie pasowała wyśmienicie. Takie niby poukładane małżeństwo, takie eleganckie, a niewiadomo co im w głowach siedzi. Tacy sztywni i tajemniczy ludzie są najstraszniejsi, mówię wam! ''Dziewczyna spojrzała na Aishę. '''Sadie: No i nasza główna psychopatka. Zaraz coś i dla ciebie się znajdzie... Sadie zaczęła przeglądać wieszaki, ale nie znalazła nic godnego uwagi. Sadie: Są tu same eleganckie i świeże ubrania. To zdecydowanie nie pasuje. Zaraz, a gdyby tak... Sadie wzięła bluzkę w paski i zwykłe jeansy, które podarła, a następnie zaczęła tarzać o podłogę i gnieść. Sadie: 'Teraz wyglądają na zaniedbałe. Takie pasują perfekcyjnie. ''Sadie zastanowiła się chwilę. '''Sadie: A co do butów, po co ci buty?! Psychopaci najczęściej chodzą bez! Sadie wzięła sok i wylała na bluzkę, którą podarowała Aishy. Sadie: 'Teraz wygląda naprawdę niedbale. Ubierz się w to! Hmm, chyba praca nad kostiumami nie idzie mi tak źle. Może mogłabym zostać stylistką? ''Sadie spojrzała na Katie. '''Sadie: A Katie... Ona też dużo robi, tylko po prostu u niej tego nie widać. Mama powiedziała mi kiedyś, że ja i Katie dzielimy jeden mózg, i chyba umiemy porozumiewać się telepatycznie. Katie pracuje ciężej od nas! Sadie tupnęła. Sadie: No ale do roboty. Teraz pora na rekwizyty. Znalazła zdjęcie w ramce jakiegoś dziecka. Sadie: To może być dobre, postawimy w mieszkaniu małżeństwa. To ja idę z Katie się malować, musimy jakoś wyglądać jako przebojowe imprezowiczki! Sadie wzięła Katie za ramię i pobiegła z nią na koniec pomieszczenia, gdzie zaczęły się malować. Sadie nawet nie zauważyła, że sukienka trochę jej się rozerwała. Gdy w końcu to dostrzegła, jedynie założyła na siebie rajstopy i wzięła się dalej za malowanie. Katie wraz z Sadie były zadowolone z swojego make-upu, chociaż w rzeczywistości wyglądały jak nawiedzone lafiryndy z burdelu, ale same nie zdawały sobie z tego sprawy. left Niang pracowała nad kostiumami i pomagała w scenariuszu. Niang(PZ): Nie ma MOWY żebyśmy znowu przegrali! Nie podoba mi się pomysł śmierci w durnym reality show. Niang: Zrobie coś do klimatu. Nie chciało jej sie przebierać, więc pocieła swoje spodnie, umalowała pięknie oczka i posmarowała usta czarną szminką. Niang: Macie jeszcze jakiś pomysł? Rzekła gotowa oddać się w ręce Katie i Sadie. '' '''Katie: '''No właśnie Sadie, mamy jeszcze jakiś pomysł? '''Sadie:' Hmm... chyba ni... A jednak! Okulary, będziesz wyglądała bardziej elegancko. Sadie założyła na oczy Niang jakieś okulary, które leżały na półce. '' '''Sadie: '''No więc akcja będzie działa się w hotelu. Jakie rekwizyty będą konieczne? ''Sadie zaczęła przeszukiwać szuflady z rekwizytami, z ciekawych rzeczy, które znalazła były to tasak, maczeta i pistolet, oczywiście wszystko zabawkowe... albo nie. Przynajmniej wolała myśleć, że to zabawkowe. '' '''Sadie: '''No, chyba ten pomysł nie jest najgorszy. To będzie prawdziwa masakra! ''Sadie spojrzała na innych. Sadie: 'Role są rozdane, ale może zrobimy krótką próbę, żeby upewnić się, że na pewno wszystkie pasują i będziemy umieli je zagrać? Co wy na to? Przygotowania Jamników: ''Vivian chwyciła za kostiumy. '''Vivian: Lol... jakieś pomysły? ;O Po pewnej chwili ubrała kostium "Wonder Woman" i dumnie stanęła na piedestale. Vivian: Lol, a może walka superbohaterów vs. zombie i w roli Amy, jako przedmiot do rzucania? <3 Amy krzyknęła. Amy: NIE! Ja nie chcę, żeby mną ktoś rzucał, bo sobię zrobię jakąś krzywdę ;( Vivian: Lol... zawsze możemy użyć dublerki... Klementyna? <3 T'Ji: Jej już tutaj nie ma idiotko! Vivian: Emm... do mnie to? Yolo? Przyjęła pozę divy i odwróciła się ku T'Ji. T'Ji: Hihi, pączki. To nie do ciebie. Ale ja nic nie mówiłam. Kocham Koteły i nazywam je Piesełami. Występ Socjopatów: Plik:Prolog.png Scena była słabo oświetlona. Blady reflektor ukazywał jedynie pewną sylwetkę na scenie. Na ziemi, pomiędzy stertą gruzu, leżał Piers. Trzymał się za głowę, a po chwili zaczął wstawać. Przychodziło mu to nad wyraz ociężale, oddychał ciężko. Wcześniej za pomocą Selene, nagrał kilka swoich kwestii na znaleziony w hangarze dyktafon, aby była to swego rodzaju narracja. Piers: Pamiętam ten dzień...właściwie to...nie mogę go nie pamiętać. Choć to, co się wydarzyło nie było normalne, to jednak nie dzięki temu w mojej głowie tkwią wspomnienia. Pamiętam, bo czułem ból. Cholerny ból... Piers w końcu podniósł się na równe nogi. Wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk i ułożył dłonie na sercu. Zacisnął zęby i próbował przetrzymać ból. Piers: Mimo tego, że nie miałem żadnych obrażeń, co chwila coś mnie bolało. Tym razem padło znów na serce. Czułem jakby ktoś stopniowo przecinał każdy nerw ostrym jak brzytwa nożem, a potem z przyjemnością brodził w otwartej ranie. Zupełnie jakby kroił zacny kawał mięcha. Kręciło mi się w głowie, nie mogłem złapać tchu. Chłopak rozejrzał się wokół. Ból zdawał się mijać, bowiem grymas na jego twarzy się zmniejszył. Piers: Nie tak dawno siedziałem w swoim domu, popijałem pierwszy lepszy trunek i siedząc na kanapie oglądałem jakieś ścierwo w telewizji. A teraz? Gdzie ja właściwie byłem...? Scena rozświetliła się ukazując makietę zniszczonego miasta, nad którym wisiało krwawe niebo. Gdzieniegdzie porozrzucane były ludzkie zwłoki, za które robiły manekiny. Dzięki zestawowi do makijażu Levi, otrzymały odpowiednią charakteryzację. Piers: Znowu byłem w domu. Tylko, że chyba nie takiego powrotu oczekiwałem... Plik:Akt_I.png Piers zaczął wędrować po mieście, przyglądając się zwłokom. Co jakiś czas przystawał i łapał się to za serce, to za głowę. Ból dalej doskwierał. W tym momencie zakończyła się też narracja Piersa. Każda jego kolejna wypowiedź jest wymawiana przez niego samego. Piers: Jest tu kto?! Ktokolwiek?! Syknął z bólu. Coś zaszeleściło za jednym z budynków. Piers: Halo? Jeden z budynków za nim nagle z hukiem runął. Spod gruzów dało się słyszeć jęczenie kilku „niedobitych” ofiar. Ich palce wystające spod ruin przestały po chwili się poruszać. Szelest się wzmagał. Piers: Co do cholery... Chłopak ujrzał cień, który zaczął się ku niemu zbliżać i zbliżać. Odwrócił się, jednak nikogo nie dostrzegł. Scena ściemniła się i nagle ponownie się oświetlając przed Piersem stała Nicky. Ubrana była w zwiewną, kremową sukienkę. Uśmiechała się szeroko, a z jej ust sączyła się krew, która brudziła materiał jej sukienki. Piers: AAAA!!! CO JEST?! KIM TY DO DIABŁA JESTEŚ?! Nicky: Witaj, Piers... Szepnęła poszerzając swój uśmiech. Chłopak mógł dostrzec liczne blizny na jej twarzy. Piers: Znasz moje imię...? Nicky: Owszem, znam... Długo czekałam na Ciebie...tylko Ty możesz nam pomóc... Piers: Ja? Pomóc? W czym niby? Co się stało z miastem? Zaczął się nerwowo rozglądać. Ponownie odezwał się silny ból. Nie móc wytrzymać, chłopak musiał przyklęknąć na ziemi. Nicky: Boli, prawda...? Piers kiwnął głową. W jego głowie słyszał czyiś głos. Był to głos Levi, która póki co ukryta była za kulisami. Levianne: Nie uda się... to już koniec... NIE UDA SIĘ, ZROZUM! Chłopak złapał się za głowę i zacisnął zęby. Nicky: Nie słuchaj jej...chodź ze mną. Musisz nam pomóc! MUSISZ! Piers: Co tu się dzieje... Nicky powoli zaczęła się wycofywać, a Piers podążał za nią. W końcu scena ponownie się ściemniła, a przy kolejnym oświetleniu Nicky już nie było. Piers sam szedł w wyznaczonym przez nią kierunku. Ponowne ściemnienie sceny i zmiana rekwizytów. Chłopak dotarł do ruin jednego z budynków. Przed nim cztery osoby w milczeniu stały nad czyimś truchłem, które było przykryte plandeką. 4 osobami były: Selene, Shawn, Jurgita i Nastasia. Jurgita: Przyszedł, w końcu. Prychnęła z wyższością. Była ubrana w krótką suknię ze szkarłatnego materiału dodatkowo przywdziała na siebie czarną pelerynę. W dłoniach dzierżyła drewniany miecz, a przy pasku miała kilka drewnianych noży. Jurgita: Nareszcie przyszedł! Proszę, proszę! Widzicie to?! Zaśmiała się szaleńczo spoglądając na Nastasię. Nastasia: Jurgito, uspokój się... Jurgita: Oh, zamknij się! W końcu się zabawimy! Mam już dość przecinania na wpół tych nieboszczyków. To już nudne, Nast. Mruknęła wbijając miecz w leżące kilka metrów dalej zwłoki. Jurgita: Nikt nie kazał ze mną zaczynać! Shawn: Znacznie bardziej wolę patrzeć na ich powolną agonię...jak ich ciała pokrywają się ropieniami...jak kończyny gniją od trądu... jak krew czernieje... Shawn ubrany był w nieco zardzewiałą zbroję, która poplamiona była sczerniałą krwią. Nie miał przy sobie żadnej broni. Nastasia: Jesteś zbyt porywcza, siostro. A ty, Shawn, bracie...nad wyraz obrzydliwy. Nastasia miała na sobie czarną suknię do ziemi. Była najbardziej schludna z całego „rodzeństwa” w jednej z dłoni dzierżyła włócznię. Spojrzała w stronę Selene. Selene: Czego chcesz...? Spytała ledwo słyszalnym tonem. Selene miała na sobie praktycznie podarty worek z materiału, przewiązany jakimś sznurem dla ozdoby. Miała pokrwawione dłonie i strasznie wyschnięte usta. Nastasia: I trzecia maruda...Wiecznie nienażarta anorektyczka Selene... Selene: Zjadłabym coś...cokolwiek... Nastasia: 'Wybierz sobie truposza, co za problem. ''Przewróciła oczyma. '''Selene: Nic to nie da... Mruknęła cicho pochylając się nad jakimiś zwłokami. Piers: Co tu się do cholery wyprawia? Kim wy jesteście?! Postacie powoli otoczyły Piersa. Nastasia spojrzała z pogardą prosto w jego oczy. Nastasia: Witaj w swojej bajce, Piers... Szepnęła, po czym cała czwórka zaczęła się śmiać. Piers poczuł zawroty głowy. Dźwięk zaczął się rozmywać, był niewyraźny. Światło na scenie zaczęło gasnąć. Plik:Akt_II.png Scena ponownie się rozświetliła. Piers dalej był otoczony przez czwórkę nieznajomych. Piers: Jaka moja bajka? Shawn: Widzisz, tego tam? Wskazał na ciało zakryte plandeką. Piers: Kolejna ofiara? Jurgita: Nie byle jaka ofiara, głupcze! Selene: To nasz opiekun...to dzięki niemu w ogóle żyjemy... Nastasia: Gdyby nie on, nie bylibyśmy tutaj. Jurgita: Więc z szacunkiem! Przystawiła mu nóż do gardła. Piers głośno przełknął ślinę. Piers: I jaki to ma związek ze mną?! Jurgita: Mogę go zabić? Wkurza mnie. Nastasia pstryknęła palcami. Selene i Shawn odsunęli Jurgitę od Piersa. Nastasia: Nader zbyt porywcza siostrzyczka. Otóż drogi Piersie doszliśmy do wniosku, że jesteś odpowiednim kandydatem co do wygłoszenia sądu. Nasz opiekun zginął z ręki jednego z nas, ale żadne nie przyzna się bez dowodów. Nie możesz zobaczyć ofiary, bowiem nie jesteś godny jego wielkiego majestatu. Nie mniej jednak liczymy, że sam na to wpadniesz. Prawdę zna Nicky. Dziewczyna w kremowej sukni, która Cię przyprowadziła. Sprawca musi zginąć. Piers: A jeśli mi się nie uda? Nastasia: Wtedy sam zginiesz. W najbardziej bolesny sposób jaki tylko możemy Ci zagwarantować. Piers: W porządku...ile mam czasu...? Nastasia: Trzy godziny. Ani godziny mniej. CZAS START. Piers spojrzał zaskoczony na Nastasię. Ta była jednak śmiertelnie poważna. Chłopak udał się na stronę. Ponownie po ściemnieniu i szybkim oświetleniu sceny, pojawiła się Nicky ze swoim krwawym uśmiechem. Piers: Zawału przez Ciebie dostanę...! Nicky: Przywyknij. I jak? Dostałeś sprawę? Piers: Skąd to wszystko wiesz? Nicky: Jestem wszędzie i nigdzie. Muszę obserwować jak ludzie się zachowują by decydować czy ich lubię czy nie. Piers: Okej...niech Ci będzie... Przysiadł na jakimś pustaku i schował głowę w dłoniach. Piers: To szaleństwo. Moje miasto jest zniszczone, mam rozwiązać zagadkę jakiegoś morderstwa, a nawet nie wiem jak ofiara wygląda... Nicky: Wiedzieli od początku, że to ON. Znalazłam go wczoraj i przykryłam plandeką. Wiedzieli, że to jedno z nich. Tylko oni mogli go przywołać. Piers: To dlatego nie wiedzą, kto zabił? Nie odkryli plandeki? Nicky: To jakiś obrzęd. Wszystko wyjaśni sąd odbyty przez wybrańca, którym jesteś Ty. Piers: Gdyby odkryli plandekę to na starcie wiedzieliby kto zabił? Nicky: Każdy z nich zabija w inny sposób. Każdy wyróżnia się inną cechą. Piers: Nastasia jest najbardziej opanowana. Wydaje mi się, że ma największy autorytet w porównaniu do reszty. Jurgita jest bardzo porywcza. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby to ona zabiła. Shawn jest dość spokojny...ale przerażało mnie jego gadanie o tej powolnej agonii...Selene ciągle myśli o jedzeniu choć jest obrzydliwie chuda... Ponownie złapał się za serce. Kolejna wypowiedź Piersa to jego narracja. Piers: Sama myśl o morderstwie powodowała, że sam czułem się jakby mnie mordowano... Nicky była kompletnie niewzruszona. Wyprana z czegokolwiek. Umiała się tylko krwiście szczerzyć. I już bez narracji. Piers: Muszę z nimi pogadać na osobności. Nicky: Zastanów się które z nich bawiłoby się w zbrodnię doskonałą... Piers: Hm? Nicky: Które z łatwością zwaliłoby winę na innego. Piers jednak nie mógł znów spokojnie pomyśleć. W jego głowie ponownie pojawił się głos Levi, który non stop powtarzał, że coś nie ma sensu i że nic się nie uda. Piers: I czemu to ja jestem wybrańcem... Nicky: Dowiesz się, kiedy będzie po sprawie. Odparła tajemniczo, po czym ponownie zniknęła. Za jego plecami ni stąd ni zowąd pojawiła się Selene. Dziewczyna wbiła swoje paznokcie w ciało chłopaka, pozostawiając krwawe ślady. Chłopak natychmiastowo ją odepchnął. Piers: Co ty wyprawiasz?! Selene: '''Jestem głodna... '''Piers: '''Ugh...wątpię bym był dobrą partią do zjedzenia... '''Selene: Nic mnie nie nasyci...ciągle szukam czegoś, co mogłoby... Piers: Nie rozumiem... Selene: Jestem wiecznie głodna...mogę zjeść wszystko, ale zaraz potem to zwracam wraz ze swoimi wnętrznościami. Te wymioty mnie wykańczają... Piers: Więc nie lepiej jednak dążyć do dalszego życia...? Selene: Dążę. Mruknęła cicho pochylając się nad zwłokami. Rozszarpała je kilkoma ruchami po czym wyciągnęła z nich nieco zgniłe wnętrzności. Oczywiście było to odpowiednio przerobione, zwyczajne jedzenie. Selene: Zastępuję stare wnętrzności nowymi... Nadzorca chwalił mnie za moją samodzielność. Bywał tu przecież po dwa, trzy razy tygodniowo... Uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym zaczęła zajadać się kolejno żołądkiem, wątrobą. Po jej twarzy zaczęła ociekać krew, która brudziła także jej strój. Piers: Zaraz się porzygam... Mruknął odchodząc od dziewczyny. Scena ściemniła się. Selene zniknęła, natomiast pojawił się Shawn, który obserwował stertę truposzy leżących obok. Piers: Shawn...? Shawn: Tak? Piers: Co robisz...? Shawn: Podziwiam swoje dzieło... Wskazał na zwłoki. Jednemu z nieboszczyków odpadła ręka wyniszczona przez trąd. Piers: Twoje...dzieło...? Shawn: Uwielbiam powolną, bolesną śmierć. Najlepiej patrzeć jak stopniowo przeobraża się w takie coś...jak wnętrze jest rozsadzane przez choroby... Mruknął odrywając głowę jednemu z trupów. Z powstałej dziury wydostało się kilkadziesiąt małych robaków. Shawn: Niezłe. Piers: Podejrzewasz kogoś o zabójstwo...? Shawn: Wśród nas jest jeden zabójca. Więc podejrzanymi jest trójka mojego rodzeństwa. Piers: No taaak, to bardzo logiczne. Ale konkrety. Jaki mogliście mieć w ogóle cel, korzyść z jego morderstwa? Shawn: Są dwie drogi. Jeśli wybierzesz dobrze, to zostanie ukarany zabójca. Zostanie nas trójka. Wtedy jedno z nas stanie się opiekunem reszty. Pozostała dwójka doprowadzi do zniszczenia reszty świata. Jeśli wybierzesz źle, to zginiesz. A my bez konkretnego nadzorcy wykończymy się prędzej czy później. Ciężki kawał chleba to wszystko niszczyć, mimo że widoczki są zacne. Ale kto wie. Może zostałbym wybrany na nadzorcę? Wtedy byłoby prosto. Piers: Rozumiem...dzięki. Mruknął odchodząc od Shawna. Scena ściemniła się. Przy ponownym oświetleniu przy plandece siedziała Nastasia z założonymi rękoma. Nastasia: Skończyłeś już? Czas niebawem się kończy. Piers: Nie. Dlaczego tu siedzisz? Nastasia: Dlaczego nie? Piers: Reszta Twojego rodzeństwa jakoś się...hm...zajmuje...czymś...tam. Nastasia: '''Pilnuję ciała przed Jurgitą. Już parę razy chciała zajrzeć pod plandekę. Jest strasznie porywcza. '''Piers: '''Sądzisz, że to mogła być ona? '''Nastasia: Są z nią największe problemy. Ciągle się rzuca, namawia nas do walki. Ponadto zawsze napawa się widokami walczących między sobą ludzi, którzy w tej agonii postradali zmysły. Każe im walczyć, rzucać się na siebie. Uwielbia konflikty. Piers: Reszty nie podejrzewasz? Nastasia: Shawn jest nieobliczalny jeśli chodzi o zaspokojenie pragnienia co do oglądania agonii chorych i wynędzniałych. Często podtruwa innych. Selene natomiast dla możliwie jak najlepszej jakości wnętrzności do zjedzenia zrobi wszystko. Piers: Huh, dzięki. Jakoś mi nie ułatwiłaś sprawy. Nastasia: Przykro mi. Na scenie pojawiła się Jurgita. Zauważywszy Piersa wymierzyła w niego jednym z drewnianych noży. Jurgita: Wiesz już coś? Bo jak nie to Twój czas pozostanie do momenty, kiedy się niechybnie wykrwawisz! Piers: Spokojnie! Nie denerwuj się tak... Zerknął na Nastasię, która zasmucona dalej siedziała przy zwłokach. Wziął Jurgitę na stronę, ponownie czując ból w klatce piersiowej. Jurgita: Zdychasz? Nie odbieraj mi tej frajdy. Chętnie cię dobiję! Piers: Ugh. Nie. Co możesz mi powiedzieć o swojej siostrze? Jurgita: Selene? Piers: Nie...o Nastasii. Jurgita: Ona jest taka spokojna, że aż nudna. Piers: Każde z was się jakoś wyróżnia...ona wyróżnia się...niczym? Spokojem? Jurgita: Morduje na tyle subtelnie, że najmniej boleśnie. Nie zazdroszczę. Lubię słyszeć jak moja ofiara krzyczy i prosi o pomoc. Dostrzegła niedaleko jakąś ofiarę. Zgrabnie przecięła jej głowę na pół swoim mieczem, a następnie przecięła tułów nożem. Jurgita: Taaak...cudowny widoczek. A. Wracając do sprawy. Podeszła do Piersa oblizując swój nóż z krwi ofiary. Jurgita: Zasadę mamy jedną. Nigdy jawnie nie oskarżamy rodzeństwa. Nawet jeśli wiemy, że jedno z nas to morderca... Selene: Dokładnie, Jurgita... Piers i Jurgita odwrócili się. Za nimi stała zakrwawiona Selene. Jurgita: O, witaj. Piers: Tak w ogóle to jakim cudem można było uśmiercić waszego nadzorcę? Selene: Nie można go uśmiercić wręcz. Jurgita: Nie może sam widzieć swojego sprawcy. Inaczej nie zginie. Piers: W porządku...rozumiem. W takim wypadku zobaczymy się na sądzie... Ściemnienie sceny. Plik:Akt_III.png Rozpoczął się sąd. Na kilku pustakach przed Piersem siedziała czwórka podejrzanych. Obok chłopaka pojawiła się Nicky. Wszyscy czekali na ogłoszenie. Piers: Więc...to nie było łatwe... Jurgita: Mów! Mów kogo mam zabić za niewierność! Piers: Osobą, którą na pewno wykluczam jest Selene. Selene kiwnęła potakująco głową. Piers: Ona jedynie walczy wręcz. Nadzorca musiałby poczuć jak go morduje. Sam fakt, że jedynie walczy swoimi paznokciami od razu sprawiłby, że tożsamość sprawcy została odkryta. Selene: Dziękuję... Wymamrotała cicho spoglądając na resztę rodzeństwa. Jurgita wyglądała dość niepewnie, podobnie jak Shawn. Nastasia z kolei ze splecionymi dłońmi wpatrywała się dalej w zwłoki zakryte przez plandekę. Piers: Dalej...wykluczyłem Shawna. Shawn: Prawidłowo. Odparł zakładając ręce. Piers: Selene mówiła, że nadzorca dość często tu bywał. Gdyby Shawn go podtruwał to musielibyście dostrzec jakieś zmiany w jego wyglądzie, zachowaniu. Szczególnie, że wasz brat bardziej woli oglądać cierpienie niż pozwalać ofiarom na przedwczesną śmierć... Nicky: Pozostały nam Jurgita i Nastasia. Piers: To, która jest morderczynią jest oczywiste. Wskazał na Nastasię. Jurgita naszykowała nóż. Nastasia: Jak śmiesz?! Piers: Wasza złota zasada: „Nigdy jawnie nie oskarżamy rodzeństwa. Nawet jeśli wiemy, że jedno z nas to morderca...” Nie miałaś skrupułów by oskarżać swoje siostry i brata. Jako jedyna mordujesz tak, że ofiara o tym nie wie. Nastasia wstała na równe nogi. Nastasia: Głupiec sądził, że będę się powstrzymywać od jego detronizacji! Jurgita: Ty szmato! Selene: Podła... Nastasia: Zapamiętaj sobie tylko jedno! Wskazała na Piersa. Nastasia: TO TYLKO I WYŁĄCZNIE TWOJA SPRAWKA! Krzyknęła odsłaniając plandekę. Okazało się, że zamordowaną osobą był nie kto inny jak...Piers. Oczywiście był to odpowiednio ucharakteryzowany manekin. Miał on dziurę w miejscu serca. Piersowi aż zakręciło się w głowie. W międzyczasie Jurgita, Shawn i Selene zaczęli mordować Nastasię. '' '''Nicky': Do zobaczenia w czyśćcu... Szepnęła do chłopaka, po czym zniknęła. Piers natomiast zaczął wariować. Dźwięk stał się niewyraźny, rozległ się szum, światło zaczęło gasnąć. Plik:Koniec.png Zaraz potem światło ponownie się pojawiło, a na scenie pojawiły się Leviane wraz z Nastasią w stroju lekarzy. Leviane podeszła z pretensjami do drugiej dziewczyny. '' '''Leviane:' Przecież Cię ostrzegałam! Wściekła krzyknęła spoglądając jej w oczy. Leviane: Mówiłam Ci! Operacja na otwarty sercu w takim stanie pacjenta!? Zaczęła potrząsąć mocno dziewczyną. Nastasia: Próbowałam go... Powiedziała mamrocząc pod nosem. '' '''Nastasia': Ja tylko próbowałam go ocalić... Leviane: '''Operacja była niebezpieczna. Nie rozumiałaś! ''Mówiła niezadowolona. '' '''Nastasia: Taak...ale to była jedyna droga ratunku... Rzuciła cicho. '' '''Leviane:' Przekaż informacje rodzinie. Odparła sucho i wskazała Nastasi na wyjście. Po chwili zgasło światło. Na ciemnej scenie rozlegał się ponownie tylko głos Piersa. Piers: I dopiero potem dotarło do mnie o co chodziło. Świat pochłonięty przez apokalipsę...moją apokalipsę, którą była moja własna śmierć. Nastasia jako mój morderca była jednym z 4 jeźdćów apokalipsy. Nie zmarłem z głodu którym była Selene, nie zmarłem z powodu zarazy którym był Shawn, nie zmarłem też poprzez konflikt, wojnę czy porywczość z czym utożsamiano Jurgitę. Zamordowano mnie „subtelnie nim się obejrzałem”. Narkoza jednak słabo działała...czułem jak kobieta wodzi skalpelem po moim sercu. Zmarłem z wycieńczenia, kompletnie nie ukazując bólu. Nie potrafiłem. Nicky była sądem ostatecznym. Właściwa decyzja sprawiła, że w najlepszym wypadku wyląduję w czyśćcu... Nieźle, nie? A mówiłem, że tego dnia nie zapomnę...właściwie tego snu... Ostatniego snu. Pojawił się reflektor na środku sceny. Stała tam Nicky w swojej zakrwawionej sukience. Nicky: Niedługo odwiedzę Ciebie... zaśmiała się szaleńczo. KONIEC. Występ 6Serc: Główna obsada: Aisha jako Aisha – Zbiegła psychopatka, która skryła się w hotelu. Ma zaburzenia samoświadomości i percepcji otoczenia. Chce jedynie... Sadie jako Greta – Przyjaciółka Pippy cierpiąca na kompleksy, ciągle zazdrosna o swoją przyjaciółkę. Katie jako Pippa – Narcystyczna i pewna siebie dziewczyna. Posiada skłonność do nadmiernego przesadzania. William jako Pan Collins – Ekscentryczny współwłaściciel hotelu. Posiada niewyżyty potencjał oraz zbyt bujną wyobrażnię.. Niang jako Pani Collins – Współwłaścicielka cierpiąca na brak zainteresowania męża. Pragnie zainteresowania pod kazdym względem. Poboczne: William jako Strażnik w psychiatryka, który miał eskortować Aishę. Williama jako Turysta odwiedzający hotel po kilku latach Katie jako Turystka odwiedzająca hotel po kilku latach OPOWIADANIE Pusta ścieżka. Ciemność. Dziewczyny właśnie wybierały się na imprezę i wyglądały wystrzałowo. Niestety, straciły orientację w terenie i zgubiły się. Greta: Ogh, to wszystko przez ciebie! Pippa: Co? Ale co ja zrobiłam? Greta: Zawsze musisz być ode mnie lepsza! Ale tym razem myślałaś, że znasz drogę i to przez ciebie się zgubiłyśmy! Pippa: Greta, uspokój się! Musimy znaleźć drogę powrotną. Widzę tam jakiś budynek. Pippa i Greta udały się w stronę budynku, okazało się, że to stary hotel. Bez większego namysłu wbiegły tam szybko szukając ludzi. Pani Collins: Witajcie u nas. Pan Collins: Zostaniecie u nas na noc? Spojrzały się na siebie nie mając wyboru. Greta: Co teraz? Skoro jesteś taka mądra to coś wymyśl! Pippa: Może tu przenocujmy? Pan Collins: Zdecydowanie polecam. Greta: Tak, oczywiście, a potem nakryje nas właściciel. Pippa: Masz jakiś lepszy pomysł? Ostatecznie obie dziewczyny weszły do jednego z pokoi z numerem 13 i postanowiły tam przenocować. Pippie przyszło to z łatwością, ale Greta nie mogła zasnąć. Ciągle się kręciła i pociła. Słyszała w swojej głowie jakieś głosy. Zaczęła gadać sama do siebie. Pippa: Greta! Nic ci nie jest? Greta: Zostaw mnie. To przez ciebie tu jesteśmy. Już stąd nie wyjdziemy. Pippa: Co? O czym ty mówisz?! Greta: Spróbuj wyjść z tego pokoju. Ktoś zamknął drzwi. Ktoś nas tu uwięził. Pippa: Co? To niemożliwe! Greta i Pippa próbowały otworzyć drzwi, ale nic to nie dało. Usiadły obrażone na siebie nawzajem. Nagle ktoś przez dziurkę podrzucił im karteczkę na której pisało, że jak chcą wyjść, muszą się zabić, bo wyjść z pokoju może tylko jedna osoba. Obie uznały to na początku za jakiś paskudny żart, ale w rzeczywistości rozważały tą propozycję. Nastał wieczór. Obie dziewczyny położyły się spać. Nagle Greta wstała i podeszła do Pippy. Greta: Wiem wszystko... Wiem o tym Pippa: Co? Greta? O czym ty mówisz? Nic ci nie jest? Greta: Wiem, że to przez ciebie zginął mój ojciec. ---- Zaczęło padać i pogoda zupełnie nie dopisywała. W murach ośrodka rozlegały się głośne gwary wielu obłąkanych ludzi. Kilka z nich rzucało się w swoich kaftanach. Inni siedzieli, mamrocząc egzorcyzmy. Jedna z nich siedziała dzisiaj wyjątkowo spokojnie. Aura musiała na niąwidocznie korzystnie działaś. Aisha: Jest pięknie... W oknie rozległ się blask pioruna. Okryta kaftanem kiwała głową nucąc sobie. Strażnik: Nie ogarniam tego. Wkurzony rzucił kluczami i podszedł do jednej z cel. Strażnik: Durne rozkazy.. Jej cela nagle się otworzyła. Strażnik: Musimy cię przenieść. Aisha: Mnie? Przekręciła głową. Aisha: Ja nie chcę.. Zaczęła się wierzgać, aż oparła się w kącie. Strażnik: To rutyna. Takie zasady, a teraz grzecznie! Podszedł i bezlitośnie wyszarpał ją i rzucił na drugą stronę. Aisha: Nie chcę! Próbowała uciec, jednak pochwycił ją i ściskał. Strażnik: Rusz się, nie jesteś jedyna! Aisha: Nie.. Została wyprowadzona na zewnątrz, miała zostać załadowana do furgonetki. Strażnik: Dalej! Jeszcze jeden krok. Odepchnął ją i rzucił jak zwykłego śmiecia. Strażnik: W końcu.. Przymknął drzi, ta rzuciła się i spoglądała. Aisha: Chcą się mnie pozbyć.. Panicznie zaczęła szarpać. Aisha: Muszę.. Szarpała aż wyważyła. Padła przed siebie prosto w błoto. W przerażeniu zaczęła biec przed siebie ubrana jedynie w białą szatę. --- Co chwila kręcił się z pokoju dziewczyn do recepcji. Wymownie się na nie spoglądał, co ewidentnie nie podobało się kobiecie obok. Czuła, że ma wobec nich jakieś plany i była wściekła. Pan Collins: Goście.. Myślami był przy nich. Pani Collins : Znowu? Spojrzała na niego wściekle. Pani Collins : Znowu mnei ignorujesz! ZNOWU! Pan Collins: Milcz wreszcie! Wywalił jej. Pan Collins: Nic do ciebie nie dociera. Pani Collins : Człowieku! Zostaw do cholery te dziewczyny. Masz mnie, masz hotel ale nie! Ty sobie k*rwa musisz stroić paranoje. Pan Collins: Wiedziałem.. Uniósł blat i poszedł się przejść. Rozległo się pukanie i pani Collins poszła sprawdzić kto to. W drzwiach pojawiła się... --- Dziewczyny w przypływie tego niespokoju szamotały się w pokoju. GretaZapłacisz mi za to! Pippa: Nie wiem o czym ty mówisz. Greta, opanuj się, jesteś niestabilna. Greta: Nie kłam! Pippa: Nie kłamię! Coś ciebie opętało! Greta ostatni raz popatrzyła kątem oka na kartkę, wzięła Pippe i zaczęła tłuc ją lampką. Z twarzy Pippy zaczęła lecieć krew (a raczej efekty specjalne - ketchup). Pippa dostała tyle ciosów, że umarła. Greta położyła się nad nią i zaczęła płakać, i ją przytulać. Greta: Pippa, żyjesz? Greta wzięła nóż i zaczęła się ciąć. Greta: Ja... przepraszam... Nie chciałam. Z rąk i nóg Grety również zaczęła lecieć krew (ketchup). Greta: Wybacz, ale ty zawsze byłaś tą lepszą... Nie chciałam dłużej żyć w twoim cieniu... I jeszcze moja choroba... Ty nigdy nie byłaś na nic chora! Nie wiesz jak to jest! Greta zaczęła gadać (a raczej jąkać się) do trupa. Zaczęła drgać i mieć dreszcze. Dziewczyna panicznie próbowała zetrzeć krew z swojego ubrania. Szorowałą szczotką pod bieżącą wodą jednak nic nie schodziło. Greta: Dalej.. Szarpałą mocniej. Greta: Ma za swoje.. jestem teraz jedna i sama sobie pojadę. W oczach miała lekki obłęd. Greta: Co za sucz! Rzuciła wkurzona tą szczotką rozbijając lustro. Greta: Posrane miejsce! Posrana Pippa.. Pan Collins: Nie tylko ona. Wbiegł i pochwycił ją za szyję. Z całych sił zaczął ją szarpać i rzucił na łóżko. Szarpał za jej ubranie. Dziewczyna jednak nie dała sie gwałcicielowi. Sięgnęła po leżący wazon i kilkakrotnie przywaliła mu w głowę. Rozłupała mu czaszkę. Po wszyskim opuściła jedynie ów wazon. Greta: Nie mogę.. nie mogę... Ostatecznie Greta wzięła rozmach i poleciała prosto na okno rozbijając je, i spadając na ulicę. Popełniła samobójstwo. Zostały po niej tylko zwłoki. Drzwi zostały delikatnie przymknięte przez Pani Collins . Z zadowoloną miną przyglądała się rozwojowi zdarzeń. Pani Collins : W końcu.. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. Pani Collins : Po tylu latach masz za swoje! --- Jak gdyby nic przysiadła przy niej. W rękach miała tacę z rozgrzewjącymi herbatami. Pani Collins : Musisz być bardzo wychłodzona. Odstawiła i podała jej jedną z nich. Ta bez słowa chwyciła za nią. Pani Collins : Cicha coś jesteś? Aisha: Boję się.. Pani Collins : Nie masz czego. Nieco ją przytuliła. Aisha: Oww.. Odwzajemniła uścisk. Aisha: Mama. Kobieta się wzruszyła i jednoczeście ucieszyła w duchu. W końcu miała kogoś kto w ogóle zwracał na nią uwagę. Pani Collins : Mogę być dla ciebie mamą. Aisha: Nie miałam swojej. Spojrzała się na nią maślanymi oczkami. Aisha: Będziesz zawsze ze mną jak moja? Pani Collins : Nie miałaś ale była przy tobie? Kiwnęła twierdząco głową. Aisha: Mogę? Pani Collins : Pewnie kochana. Aisha: Poczekasz? Pani Collins : Zawsze. Na chwilę dziewczyna wybiegła do spiżarki w której wcześniej była Pani Collins . Pani Collins : Uważaj tylko. Aisha: Pewka. Sięgnęła dłonią i wyciągnęła nóż. Aisha: Jestem gotowa. Wróciła prosto na miejsce, dzierżąc w rękach ostrze. Niczego niespodziewająca się Niang piła dalej swój napój. Aisha: Będziemy razem.. Rozległ się nagle trzask i oberwawszy zaparło jej wdech. Leżała nieprzytomnie gdy Aisha pieszczotliwie ją przytulała wciąż zerkając na rozpogadzające się niebo. Aisha: Zawsze razem mamo. --- Kilka tygodni póżniej przemierzając pistkowie pewna grupa turystów znalazła się blisko ów hotelu. Turystka: No mówię ci! Turysta: Dobra, dobra... Szarpnął mapą z jej rąk. Turystka: Przynajmniej mamy schronienie! Podeszli na ganek i zapukali. Drzwi otworzyła im.. Aisha: Witajcie... pewnie jesteście zmęczeni po podróży. Rozległ się grzmot. Występ Jamników: Wyniki Claire stała niezadowolona przed wszystkimi. Claire: Jak myślicie.. K.RWY?! TO MIAŁ BYĆ WYSTĘP?! Nastasia i Aisha uspokajały Claire. Claire: Argh.. Socjopaci, dobra robota, mocne, z klasą, fanastico. Serduszka, dobre, fajne, ciekawe postacie. Którzy byli lepsi?.. No cóż, gratuluje Socjopaci. Możecie się zatem cieszyć z ostatniego dnia kiedy jesteście taką ekipą, jeśli zrozumiecie co was czeka. Claire klaskała wyśmiewczo. Claire: Jamniki nic nie zrobiły, powinnam was wszystkich zabić.. ale.. T'Ji i Vivian jeszcze się trochę starały mimo że nie dały występu.. reszta do niczego, i to właśnie wy udacie się na ceremonie.. tylko że.. T'Ji i Vivian dostają immunitet podczas tej ceremonii, nie uśmiercicie ich. Więc.. Chcecie jeszcze czegoś tępoty cholerne? Socjopaci ucieszyli się, a Serduszka odetchnęły z ulgą. Jamniki były złe na wyniki. (A więc moi kochani, Socjopaci wygrywają!! Cóż za zaskoczenie.. Serduszka są drugie zaś Jamniki przegrywają. Ponieważ For i Nats dostają bezpieczeństwo bo coś pisali przynajmniej, Pan Majli napisał jedno zdanie, nie dostaje nic, a dwie panie z okienka nic nie napisały, więc obie dostają ostrzeżenia. Głosy oddajecie jak najszybciej.) Ceremonia. Tak jak wcześniej, uczestnicy przyszli pod wieżę gdzie czekała Claire. '' '''Claire:' Oddajcie głosy. Przed zawodnikami wyrosły punkty do głosowania. Każdy oddał swój głos. Claire: Dobrze, decyzja będzie ostateczna i nieodwołalna. Więc.. Zacznijmy.. Przeczytała wyniki. Claire: Marta.. DZISIAJ UMRZESZ! Marta: Co..? Nie! Nie zgadzam się! Claire: A jak mnie powstrzymasz? Marta: '''AA..... Mówiłaś coś o spotkaniu wszystkich miast na przedstawienie spektaklu.. więc chciałabym na ochotnika pojechać z tobą to promować..! '''Maggie: '''Idiotko, jeśli to zrobisz to umrze ktoś inny..! Zabije cię sama suko! '''Claire: '''SPOKÓJ. Propozycja Marty do mnie przemawia.. aczkolwiek, nie możesz się czuć bezpieczna, jeden zły kroczek a twoja głowa poleci hen hen daleko. '''Marta: '''Rozumiem, zgadzam się! '''Claire: A co do reszty.. jesteście bezpieczni. Nie mam zamiaru nikogo zabijać.. ale, miejcie się na baczności. W związku ze spotkaniem miast nie będzie mnie pare dni, dlatego pieczę nad miastem otrzymuje Amy. Amy przybiegła przestraszona. Amy: J-Ja..?! Claire: '''Ty. '''Amy: '''Dobrze.. '''Claire: Dlatego też.. na tą chwilę.. Stażyści podbiegli i związali Martę a ta spadła do jakieś dziury. Claire: Przecież pojedzie jako bagaż, przepłacać nie będę.. Więc Amy, daj z siebie wszystko. Błysnęło światło a Claire zniknęła. Maggie: To chyba dobrze że teraz ty tutaj dyrygujesz.. tak? Amy: 'Poniekąd.. nie.. Hihihihihi. ''Amy zdjęła perukę i zrzuciła z siebie swoje łaszki odkrywając różową niczym Barbie sukienkę a także uroczą parasoleczkę. '''Amy: Myślicie że ja chciałabym cały czas udawać przestraszoną Amusię. Mylicie się słodziaszki, jestem Amie i jestem totalnie słodziutka. Hihihihihi. Zamknęła parasolkę i wyjęła nożykowe ostrze. Plik:AmieCOut.gif Amie: Hahahahahahhahahaha, pora na nowe rządy! Dopóki ta dziwaczka bez gustu nie wróci przerobię to wszystko na totalną miazgę rodem z Incepcji, będziecie mnie błagać by was zabić. Vivian: L.O.L. Majli: Jaka ona słodka. Amie: CO NIE!? HAHAHAH HIHIHI Kocham cię, i kocham to wszystko co zobaczę jak cię wypatroszę jak zdechłą świnie ty zepsuta natolatko z Miami, ma kumpelska kurewko <3333333 Plik:AmieCrazy.gif Amie: Śliczna jestem, nie? <333 Światło zgasło. To Be Continued Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Locked Terror